<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Hiding? by Kitten1134</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391793">What Are You Hiding?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1134/pseuds/Kitten1134'>Kitten1134</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ed Edd n Eddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1134/pseuds/Kitten1134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody in the cul de sac has always wondered what Double D was hiding under his hat. Nobody knew his secret, well, nobody but Marie; but that's a long story. Not even Edd's two best friends Ed and Eddy knew that he was actually a she. </p><p>[AU where Double was pretending to be a boy.<br/>This story is KevEdd, but will contain some EddMarie]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd "Double D" &amp; Marie Kanker, Edd "Double D"/Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3rd person p.o.v) </p><p>It was a normal, sunny day in the cul de sac. Sarah and Jimmy were playing ball, Jonny was hanging out with his piece of wood, Plank. And Kevin was beating the living daylights out of Eddy for scamming him out of his money once again. </p><p>"Haha thanks dork!" Kevin walked off with Eddy's jar of change. </p><p>"Hey! Come back with my money!!" Eddy exclaimed shaking his fist in anger. "Double D, Kevin took my money!" </p><p>"Don't you mean <em>our</em> money Eddy?" She said crossing her arms. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever just help me get it back!" The shorter teen ran after the bully. Kevin quickened his pace, and Eddy being as unfit as he was, was unable to catch up to him. "Slow down, will ya!" He said panting out of breath. </p><p>Edd just shook her head and let out a sigh. </p><p>"Ha ha! Look at Eddy go Double D! Run Eddy, run!" Ed laughed and cheered Eddy on. </p><p>Eddy walked back with his head hanging low in defeat. Edd looked at him with crossed arms and a smirk. </p><p>"So, you didn't get your money back?" She raised an eyebrow. He shook his head no whiles keeping his head low. "Hm, well, it's ok, in total there were only five dollars in that jar-"</p><p>"Five whole dollars!?" He said yelled in her face grabbing a fist full of his own hair. "Do you know how much stuff I coulda bought with 5 whole dollars?!" </p><p>"Mm, not much these days-" </p><p>"Think of all the <em>jawbreakers</em> I, <em>er</em>, I mean <em>we</em> could have?!" </p><p>"Uh huh, to be totally honest Eddy, I'm not that into jawbreakers anymore-"</p><p>"Not into jawbreakers?! Have you lost your mind?!" He said violently shaking her almost knocking off her hat. After he let go of her she fixed her hat. </p><p>"Watch my hat Eddy, you almost knocked it off."</p><p>"So?" He stepped back. "Why do you wear that old thing anyways?"</p><p>"I wear it... because."</p><p>"Because why?!"</p><p>"Just... b-because." </p><p>"What are you hiding that is so big or so horrible that you can't even tell me? Your best friend. Come on sockhead, we've known each other for years, you can show me, I won't freak out."</p><p><em>'That's what YOU think'</em> she said in her head.</p><p>"C'mon, just show me and Ed, you don't have to show the others." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Jeez, you got some dainty shoulders Double D."</p><p>"Eddy, I just can't-"</p><p>"Then just show me, you can trust me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"...Fine." He sighed and let go of Edd. "I gotta go anyways, c'mon Ed." Ed ran over to Eddy.</p><p>"Goodbye fellas." Double D said waving and walked back into her house. </p><p>"So, lumpy, what d'ya think Double D is hiding under his hat?" Eddy asked Ed.  </p><p>"MAYBE DOUBLE IS AN ALIEN AND HAS ANTENA ON HIS HEAD!" </p><p>"Puh-leez, that's not it."</p><p>"Maybe he has a really bad hair cut?"</p><p>"A bad haircut for 12 years?"</p><p>"Maybe he has no hair at all!"</p><p>Eddy stopped and thought for a moment. </p><p>"That's not it either, remember that he always has a little bit of hair that sticks out from under his hat." </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>As soon as Edd shut the door she locked it and slid to the floor.</p><p>She sighed and pulled off her hat letting her long hair fall into her face. It was a total mess from being shoved under her hat all day.</p><p>"Home at last." She brushed her long bangs out of her face. "I'm 16 now, I can't keep this up much longer." </p><p>She pulled her self up, walked upstairs and into the washroom. </p><p>"Maybe a quick shower is all I need." She pulled off her shirt, and then her socks.</p><p> After fiddling with the strap for a while she finally managed to pull off the chest binder. Marie had gotten her one. She said that if she was gonna keep up the act she couldn't keep on using bandages. Marie was the only one who knew that she was a girl. Long story short, she had walked in on Edd changing into her pyjamas. The pyjamas were Marie's. What was Edd doing at Marie's trailer you ask? I would say, but this is the shorter version of the story. </p><p>"What do I do? I can't keep on pretending I'm a boy. People are starting to get suspicious. I mean, I don't really <em>sound</em> like a boy anymore, and I don't exactly have a manly physique either." She said to herself. "I can't just tell everyone that I'm a girl either, It'd be a total shocker. All my life I've been pretending, what am I supposed to do? Just show up at school one day without my chest binder, wearing a mini skirt and say 'guess what everyone? I lied to all of you, I'm really a chick!'? That would be crazy, and stupid, and crazy stupid." She finished getting undressed. </p><p>"I could cut off all my hair." Then she shrieked and grabbed her hair. "No, not an option." She stepped into the shower. "I'll think of something." She turned on the shower. "I just have to keep up the act a little longer."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed, Edd and Eddy work on a new scam which turns out to be somewhat successful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3rd person p.o.v) </p>
<p>It was a hot and sunny day, school had just let out. Everyone was hanging out in Nazz's backyard. Sarah and Kevin were on layout chairs, and Jonny was on a tire swing. </p>
<p>"Fan faster Jimmy." </p>
<p>"Ok Sarah." He said obediently and fanned Sarah faster.</p>
<p>"I'm back everyone~." Everyone turned their gaze toward the blonde. </p>
<p>Nazz was wearing a bikini top and booty shorts. She came holding a trey of drinks. </p>
<p>"Here you go Kev~." She said winking at him and passing him the glass. "Jimmy, Sarah and lastly Jonny."</p>
<p>Everyone thanked her as she took a seat. </p>
<p>"Thanks for inviting us Nazz." Said Kevin.</p>
<p>"No problem Kevin. You can drop by anytime you want." She said with a smile. She had on glossy pink lipstick and plenty of makeup. </p>
<p>"Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on that offer soon." He said flirtatiously. </p>
<p>"Sounds perfect, better sooner than later right?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>Nazz stared at Kevin dreamily, she had the biggest crush on Kevin. The whole school thought of Kevin and Nazz as a power couple. He was a star athlete, she was the head cheerleader. She was a hot blonde and he was a muscular jock and both were insanely popular. Everyone thought they were a couple, when in reality they were more like friends with benefits. </p>
<p>"Hey, has anyone seen the Eds?" Asked Jonny.</p>
<p>"Nope." Said Kevin.</p>
<p>"Me neither" Jimmy chimed in. </p>
<p>"Actually, I haven't seen them all day." Nazz added. </p>
<p>"Maybe they're up to something." Kevin squinted his eyes. </p>
<p>"The Eds are always up to no good." Said Jimmy. "You can't trust a single one of them."</p>
<p>"What about Double D?" Asked Sarah. "He's so nice and sweet. You can trust Edd." She said with a blush, she still liked Edd. </p>
<p>"Nope, not even Edd." There was a hint of distaste in Jimmy's voice. "He's the worse one because he always does whatever Eddy says. And he's super smart so he's probably the real mastermind behind all of their evil schemes." </p>
<p>"They're not evil dude, they're just stupid and annoying." Said Kevin. "And Double Dork isn't so bad, it's Eddy who's the problem. And like you said, Dorky just does whatever shrimpy says, so it's shrimpy who's the worst one." </p>
<p>"Who cares which ones the worse one. Have you seen Double D lately?" Jonny said scooting closer toward the rest of his friends. "He looks almost like a chick! Almost." </p>
<p>"Yeah, what's up with that?" Asked Nazz. </p>
<p>"Double D doesn't look like a girl! Stop saying those things about him!" Said Sarah getting offended. Jimmy noticed this and got jealous. He had a massive crush on Sarah, it's why he followed her every command.</p>
<p>Jimmy smirked, the others didn't notice this though. "Yeah, he does kind of look like a girl. Maybe he is one." He said. </p>
<p>"Hahahahah" Kevin laughed. "Good one Jimmy." </p>
<p>"Let's get real." Nazz chuckled. "He is kinda girly. He has girl legs, girl shape, and there isn't even one hair on his chin." She said laughing a bit harder.</p>
<p>"Stop it! Stop it! Sop it!!" Sarah fumed.</p>
<p>"Awe, what's the matter kiddo?" Nazz smiled at Sarah. </p>
<p>"Does someone gotta crush on the girly boy?" Kevin teased. </p>
<p>"He's not a girly boy! You're all wrong, and mean!" Sarah said getting up off her chair. </p>
<p>"C'mon, we're just joking." </p>
<p>"No you're not. I'm leaving." Sarah stormed off. </p>
<p>"You can't leave, you didn't even finish your drink." Nazz said. </p>
<p>"You finish it!" And then she was gone. </p>
<p>"Wait for me Sarah!" Jimmy said running after her.</p>
<p>"What's her problem?" Kevin asked. </p>
<p>The others just shrugged.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
<p>"No no no no no! This is wrong! This is all wrong!" Eddy yelled. "Ed! The thingy-majig goes over there! And Double D, the who-sima-what's-it goes over there! Can't you read the blue print?!" </p>
<p>"You know <em>ugh</em> Eddy, <em>ngh</em> this would go... a whole lot faster if you would help me. As you can see I'm the only one doing anything here." Ed was over by the corner of the fence doing God knows what with the nuts and bolts. "As usual."</p>
<p>"What are you saying? I do plenty of stuff, like coming up with the plans. And if all goes accordingly, we will be rich! And be able to buy out the whole entire candy shop!" </p>
<p>"But Eddy, my arms are tired." </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll get Ed to help ya. Ed! Come over here!!" </p>
<p>"Coming Eddy!" He ran over to the two other Eds. </p>
<p>"Ed, help Double D build this thing." He said pointing to the machine. </p>
<p>*Half an hour passed by*</p>
<p>"Hey Eddy, can you pass the hammer?"</p>
<p>"Ok." He walked over with the hammer.</p>
<p>"Thanks Eddy-"</p>
<p>"Uh uh! First you gotta tell me what your secret is." He said with a smug look. </p>
<p>"Eddy!" She shrieked. "Now is not the time!"</p>
<p>"Tell me." He said holding the hammer further away from her. </p>
<p>"What are you hiding under your hat?" </p>
<p>"Eddy! Please!" </p>
<p>"If you're really my friend you would tell me!" </p>
<p>"And If you were really my friend you wouldn't pressure me into revealing something you know I'm uncomfortable with telling others." </p>
<p>A small frown found its way on his face.</p>
<p>"Fine, forget I even asked." He passed her the hammer. </p>
<p>"Thank you." She said fixing her shirt and finished hammering in the last nail. "There." </p>
<p>"It's beautiful!" He stepped back to admire their work. "Ed-a-palooza is ready for action! This is sure to get all the customers. Now all we gotta do is wait for the suckers to show up!" </p>
<p>*~*~* One hour later *~*~*</p>
<p>"Eddy, let's go home." Edd whined. "It's been over an hour and no one has showed up yet. Let's call it a day."</p>
<p>"We can't leave, they're coming, I just know it."</p>
<p>"We've been at it for far too long, they're probably onto us."</p>
<p>"No! They can't be! This was the perfect scam!"</p>
<p>"That's what you always say Eddy." Ed walked up next to Edd. </p>
<p>"Ed's right, let's go." </p>
<p>Eddy sighed. </p>
<p>"Fine, let's go-"</p>
<p><em>"Hey what's that over there!"</em> Said a soft voice off from a distance.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that?" Eddy immediately perked up. "It sounds like suckers!" </p>
<p>Nazz, Kevin and Jonny were standing by the fences opening.</p>
<p>"See, I knew they were up to something." Said Kevin. </p>
<p>"Hold on Kev, this actually looks pretty cool." Nazz walked closer to the entrance.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Ed-a-palooza! It'll be one dollar for a ticket." Nazz giggled and gave him one dollar. "Thank you." He said taking the dollar. She walked toward Edd who stood at the ticket booth which was really a cardboard box. She and passed her a small blue ticket. "Right this way pretty lady." Eddy said to Nazz, she giggled once again and headed toward Ed-a-palooza.</p>
<p>"What a gentlemen, isn't that right Kevin?" She battered her eyelashes. </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said not really caring. Her mouth widened a bit in disbelief, the she let out a quiet <em>'mph'</em> sound. </p>
<p>"Here, gimme a ticket or whatever." Kevin said not making any eye contact. Eddy stared wide eyed.</p>
<p>"Thanks Kevin. Tickets are over there." He said taking the dollar, putting it in the jar and then pointing toward Double D.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, I'm going because she's going." He walked toward Edd. </p>
<p>"Greetings Kevin, one ticket for you?" She asked. </p>
<p>"Sure I guess..." He said. Edd extended her arm out to give him the ticket. He looked her in the eyes when he reached over to take the small piece paper. He couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were. Way more blue than Nazz's. And they were sparkly too, the way the sunlight reflected off of them. He also noticed the cute little gap in between her teeth. Edd slowly placed the piece of paper in his hand after she noticed that he wasn't taking it. </p>
<p>"Thank you, have a great day at Ed-a-palooza." </p>
<p>He shook his head and walked away with the ticket.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>"Look! We made 15 whole dollars today!" Eddy exclaimed holding up the jar for her to see.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I expected us to make 0 dollars."</p>
<p>"Why do you have to be so negative all the time Sockhead?"</p>
<p>"It's just the way I am I suppose."</p>
<p>"Fine, but you're right, I honestly didn't expect to get this much either."</p>
<p>"Really? You always seem so confident in your schemes Eddy." </p>
<p>"I am, most of the time. So, jawbreakers?"</p>
<p>"Why do we have to spend the money right away? I thought you said you want to be rich? If we always save our scam money, somewhere safe, eventually we will have a lot of money." </p>
<p>Eddy stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>"Holy shit!-"</p>
<p>"Language Eddy."</p>
<p>"Why didn't I think of that?" He said ignoring her comment. </p>
<p>"I don't know, maybe because you're a D student?" She said rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>"D for delightful? Dashing? Devilishly handsome?" He said slicking his hair back.</p>
<p>"D for delusional, distressing, and doofus." Edd said with a smirk. Eddy playfully pushed her. </p>
<p>"Hey where's Lumpy?"</p>
<p>"He got bored and went home an hour ago. Do you have any idea how long we were out here?"</p>
<p>"An hour?"</p>
<p>"Try 4 hours."</p>
<p>"Wanna sleep over at my house?"</p>
<p>"Are you mad? It's a school night! And I no longer trust you, you're probably going to try to take my hat off in my sleep." She said pulling down on her hat.</p>
<p>"I wasn't planning on doing that, but now that you mention it..."</p>
<p>"No!" </p>
<p>"Come on D? What's the worse that can happen? Tomorrow is Friday."</p>
<p>"So I can sleep over at your house tomorrow."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Ask Ed to sleep over at your house."</p>
<p>"But he has to babysit stupid Sarah." He said crossing his arms. </p>
<p>"Well tomorrow we'll both be there, ok? Bye Eddy." She ruffled his hair and walked away. </p>
<p>~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Edd was home at last, she slumped down onto her couch and slipped her socks off. Home was the place she could relax and do as she pleased without being judged. Home was the place to binge watch cartoons and walk around the house half naked. Over the years she had really mellowed out. She wasn't too obsessed with germs and keeping everything clean and she wasn't too over dramatic either. Although she was still very organized and had things around her house labeled and colour coded. She didn't use too much big words anymore, as eventually she let it sink in that no one could understand what the hell she was saying half the time. No one except her chest club friends and fellow mathletes. She didn't wear knitted sweaters and dress shirts with neck ties anymore. She traded that for nice band merch sweatshirts and jeans. Because of the change she was a little more likeable, but not too much more likeable for she was still far too scrawny and girl like for a 16 year old boy. But there wasn't much she could do about that. Nothing much besides wear baggy clothing, a chest binder, and her famous black hat. </p>
<p>But she didn't have to worry about all of that right now because home was the place of relaxing. She got changed into some pink pyjama shorts an nothing but her bra. <br/>She remembered when she was only twelve, pretty much flat chested. And her hair was only up to her shoulders. She didn't have to do much to pass for a boy besides saying she was one and going by the name Eddward. But unfortunately over the past year she had blossomed. Her hips became a curvier, her hair grew longer; though long hair has nothing to do with puberty, a haircut could've fixed that. And she basically looked a lot more like a girl than she once did. She didn't know for sure, but she was pretty sure her breasts were bigger than Nazz's by a lot! </p>
<p>She sighed a popped a chip in her mouth, </p>
<p>"Nothing a little Steven universe can't fix." She turned on the TV. "Awe man! I missed it!! Good thing I recorded it. <em>Heheheh</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was originally posted on Wattpad. To read ahead, go to Wattpad. My username is the same as my username here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>